


To not letting go, or; Skimmons reunion

by santanicos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanicos/pseuds/santanicos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes to Jemma after she's back from HYDRA. (tiny reunion drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To not letting go, or; Skimmons reunion

She doesn’t want to interrupt this moment, but at the same time Skye can’t wait any longer. She takes another few steps forward as Jemma is moving her hand over the holotable and then stops. She has felt her presence and she turns around slowly

"Skye." The expression on Jemma’s face gives Skye the final push. She closes her arms around her tiny friend. There is no letting go. This moment cannot end. Jemma, who has been undercover at the most terrifying organization one could imagine, Jemma, a horror show when lying, Jemma, the most kind-hearted person in the world. Skye doesn’t want to think about all the ways it could have gone wrong. Not anymore, god knows she did. Jemma’s safe now, here, with her, wrapped in her arms.

At last, Jemma eventually tries to pull back.

"No."

Jemma gives a small chuckle at Skye’s childlike refusal.

She gently pushes Skye back while holding her shoulders.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She smiles.

Skye can’t stop looking at her. She can’t stop taking Jemma in, her being here, actually standing in front of her.

"Are you okay.. Skye?" A slight hesitation to be heard in her voice as she looks on with concern. "I heard about.. what happened, on the mission today."

Skye is pulled out of her stare and her thoughts. “What? No that’s, that doesn’t matter right now. We’re not gonna talk about me nor my father, the deranged alien psychopath while you had to survive inside the freakin lion’s den!”

"I don’t want to talk about me." Jemma says patiently.

Skye sighs. Of course not, stupid. "I’m sorry."

Jemma then looks at her so lovingly that Skye lets go of all her fears. She leans forward and presses her lips on Jemma’s. Jemma smiles into their kiss as her eyes are still closed.

"Had I mentioned that I am glad that you’re back?" Skye says as she hugs Jemma once more and places a kiss on her head.


End file.
